Just for one trip
by Catelynora
Summary: I actually dreamed this thing...so I'm sorry if it doesn't make any sense xD turns out to be light Destiel and probably even Sam/Doctor


Chapter 1

‚EXTERMINATE!' this creeping robot creature shouted after him.

'I said RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!' Dean screamed and ran faster himself.

'What the hell is that? I mean: angels- fine! Demons- let's kill them! But robots? Honestly?' Sam sighed when he finally managed to close the floor door after him.

They were on a hunt for some class b monsters when they got haunted by these robots.

'I guess that's it. Just look at these gunthings they got on their heads. I have no idea how we could kill them.' Dean said and looked truly scared.

'Me neither. So we should pray they forget about us or they will...' Sam began as he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.  
'No. Killing them isn't that easy. Especially not if you don't even know their name. So if you'd prefer to live, I could offer you a trip on my TARDIS.' A handsome, probably lightly crazy looking guy stood in front of Sam and smiled up to him.  
'Ah by the way. Who are you?' he asked.

'Sam and Dean.' Dean said.

'Nice to meet you two. I'm the doctor.' The guy with the bow-tie said.

'Doctor who?' Sam asked when he finally got control of his tong.

'Exactly. So now we should better leave. Follow me.' The Doctor said and stepped into a blue telephone box, which hadn't been there a minute ago.

Sam and Dean looked at each other unbelievingly.  
'Exterminate. Exterminate. EXTERMINATE.' The robotic voices got closer.

'What are you waiting for?' The guy asked and looked out of the box.

'So we have to decide whether we trust the mad man with his box or let us kill by these robots.' Sam claimed and looked over to the Doctor.

'Well he looks human, and I give humans the preference so...' Dean explained as he stepped into the TARDIS.

Sam shook his head. How could they all three fit into this box?

Dean protruded his head out of the door and looked fascinated.  
'Come in here otherwise you won't believe it!' Dean shouted.

Sam sighed and stepped into the box himself. He didn't trust his eyes when he looked around. This thing was so much bigger on the inside! Sam just couldn't believe it.  
'Say it.' The Doctor said while he enjoyed the astonished faces of Dean and Sam.

'This is physically not possible.' Sam declared.

'That was not what I expected you to say, but I like your way of thinking.' The Doctor confessed and smiled at Sam.

'This is fucking bigger on the inside!' Dean laughed and pressed a couple of buttons on the controller of the TARDIS.

'THAT was what I expected. Even though I don't want you to mess with my TARDIS.' The Doctor said and took Dean's hand away from the buttons.  
'So what are these robots called?' Sam asked.

'What a qualified question. But I must falsify you, sorry. They are not robots, but extraterrestrial beings that hide in robot vessels. And they are called Daleks and are my worst enemies, directly after the Cybermen, who you won't know either. Anyway, I guess you somehow upset them...now we must calm them down, if we don't want to destroy lovely earth. So what do say? Will you help me with that?'

'Yeah...see we've killed a lot of monsters in our lives. But ET? I mean...' Dean said and looked unconvinced.

'Dean I guess we should help and trust this guy, he prevented us from being killed by these things.' Sam said and cast the Doctor an apologising glance.  
'Oh yes I did, don't forget that.' The guy said and straightened his tie.

'And anyway we're already on our way right into the 23. Century, so everybody please calm down, and uh... I guess Amy may show you your rooms.'  
'Our what? You suppose us to stay here? And anyway, how big is this thing...' He got interrupted by Sam: 'the TARDIS...'  
'The...TARDIS...is it big enough to have even more rooms than this one?' Dean finished his sentence.

'Oh trust me, it is. I got lost a couple of times when I was on my way to the bathroom.' A red haired girl had entered the room.  
'This is lovely Amy. Amy will you guide our guests to the guest rooms? They're on floor 7 a you remember?' the Doctor said and attended to the control centre.

'Hello Amy, nice to meet you! I'm Dean by the way' Dean said and his mood seemed to brighten up to highest levels.

'Hi Dean.' She smiled and Dean noticed her scottish accent.  
'And I'm Rory... by the way.' A smaller guy with short light brown hair stepped into the room and right in front of Dean.  
'Hello Rory.' Dean said but didn't care at all who Rory was.

'So if you two would follow me.' Amy said politely and smiled up to Dean.

'Yes, come on Sam!' Dean called at Sam who was still fascinated by the whole science stuff and had just started an amazing conversation with the Doctor.

'Yes. Of course. Gimme a second.'

'Ok Amy, I guess we should go without him. Every time he finds someone as nerdy as him it takes them a while to share their unbelievable knowledge about whatever. So let's go!' Dean explained and walked through the door through which Amy came in.

Amy followed him and took the lead. She couldn't help checking Dean's body, from head to feet. He looked fit, very good too...

'So- again - which cabin is mine?' Dean asked for the third time, but inside himself he enjoyed the way Amy looked at him.

'Ah. Oh...The second one...here you are.' She mumbled and opened a deep red metal-door.  
'This is awesome! I didn't have such a big room for myself for a long time and definitely never one with a widow showing the galaxy!' Dean said with shining eyes.  
'Yes, I needed time to get used to that too. But it's still amazing. So do you need anything else?' Amy chattered.

'No I... I'm fine thanks.' Dean replied happily.

'Well, if you do need something, knock at my door. It's room 6 just a few steps away from this one. See ya then.' She smiled and left the room.  
Probably this Doctor, Dalek and TARDIS thing would become better than Dean expected it to be. This ginger-haired girl was hot and this room was awesome. And his brother appeared to be interested in this Doctor, so he wouldn't get in between Dean and the girl.

'...therefore I had to find a way to protect it from time-collapsing and this whole wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff...So I invented this.' The Doctor explained and held a chain in his hand.  
'This is so exciting, and you're genius!' Sam claimed excitedly.  
'Yes I am...but you seem to be a very bright guy too, even though ...' The Doctor got interrupted by a sudden yelling from the TARDIS' sirens.

'No No NOO! Not again!' the Doctor shouted and ran towards the monitors.

'THIS ARE THE DALEKS. WE WILL DESTROY YOU. THESE HUMANS KILLED OUR MOTHER.'  
'Nooo! I'm sure you got that wrong. Right Sam?' the Doctor asked.

'I... I don't even know who their mother is.' Sam replied confusedly.

'OUR MOTHER WAS THE MOTHER OF ALL. YOU DESTROYED HER. YOU SHALL BURN!'

'See they didn't do it. So please let us keep our voyage up and we won't harm you either.' The Doctor proposed.

'Well I'm afraid we did it...' Sam mumbled.

'Did what?'

'Killed their mother...we had our difficulties with her...Eve.' Sam replied.

'Brilliant. You have no idea was this will cause...'

'YOU KILLED EVE. WE DECLARE WAR.' And with that the monitor became black again.

Chapter 2

'I heard that noise so...What's up?' Dean asked when he stood in front of Sam.

'I...We...you remember Eve, yes? Well these monsters...aliens...Daleks...they were her children too. Now they want us to die too...'

'Awesome. So what do we do?' Dean questioned annoyed.

'Well it's the Daleks, they tried my mercy often enough. I guess it's their turn to be exterminated.' The Doctor declared deeply depressed.

Amy and Rory came into the room as well when the Doctor seemed to lose his mind.

'Doctor, we'll win this and then everything's will be fine...' Amy tried to calm him.

'No Amy that's not the thing...it's just...last time I fought the Daleks...I lost...somebody. But anyway. We have to do this and as a preparation we'll visit some old friends.' He pushed a red button and shouted: 'GERONIMO!'  
'Does he often have these mood changes?' Dean whispered towards Amy.  
'Oh yes. But you get used to it.' She said with a blink of her left eye.

Sam was still fascinated by the whole TARDIS.  
'And if I push this thing here...the floor changes into another one?' he asked.

'Yes it does. And guess where we're about to go.' The Doctor smiled suddenly proud and excited.

'No idea, but as far as you're concerned it'll surely be out of our solar system.' Sam replied just as excited as the Doctor.

'Geez. When do you think will he ask him to marry him?' Dean grinned and looked at Amy.

'Ha! No idea. I think we'll notice when we land, no? So let me show the TARDIS to you.' Amy smiled at him and blushed lightly pink.

'Okay let's go.' He said charmingly, his chances to **whatever** her grew better and better.

They went through a couple of colourful floors and finally stopped in a gigantic library.  
Was she being serious? A library, did she think he was a nerd as his brother was?  
'Oh a library. Nice... and so big. And so many books. Books are coo...' Dean got interrupted by Amy pressing her finger on his lips.  
'Don't say that.' She laughed. 'We need to pass the library to enter my favourite part of the TARDIS.'

Without a word they passed through the library and stood in front of ...

'A pool!' Dean smiled. This was still getting better. A proper chance to see the ginger girl in a bikini!  
'Yes.' She smiled and pulled her shirt over her head. Dude she was hot.

She already wore a bikini therefore she must had planned this. When she jumped into the water she said: 'Your turn' and smiled widely.

She said it...he told himself and started to undress.

'Hallelujah! What do you do in your free time? Bodybuilding and training for strong men contests?' She laughed and appeared to be deeply impressed.

'Nah! But my job does require fitness.' He smiled and jumped into the water too.

'Then tell me bad boy, what's your job? No lies or secrets, I've heard them all.' She giggled into his ear.  
He pressed her against the edge of the pool. 'No lies then?' he smiled mysteriously.  
'So then the ugly truth.' He stopped and decided she wouldn't be scared if he told her the truth, at least she travelled through time and space and fought aliens!  
'I am a hunter. I hunt monsters and kill the most evil beasts you can imagine. In other words: I prevent the earth from becoming a nightmare. Well WE do... my brother and me. It's the family business.' Well done, he praised himself. This sounded dramatic.

'I see. So let's test your other qualities...' she whispered and reached for his head. He bowed down to kiss her pink lips when suddenly...

'DEAN? We have complications. The Doctor asked me to ask for help...' Sam had appeared and blushed when he saw that he interrupted something his brother and Amy where doing before he came in.

'I...uh... I will go and see if I can handle it on my own...' Sam said.

'No...no. I...Oh no, come on! We have to help him.' Amy sweared and said as she climbed out of the pool.

'Yes. Of course.' Dean calmed himself and came out as well.

'So what's the matter?' Amy asked professionally.

'The TARDIS hit something. It's seems like it is space-glued to one of the walls so we have to abrade it or something.' Sam replied.

'And you want me to do that?' Dean asked starting to get really annoyed.

'Exactly.' Sam said and left the room as fast as possible.

'Sorry. It's...' Dean apologised.

'No problem. Let's help the Doctor.' Amy smiled casually as if none of the last minutes had happened.

They all had to be bloody kidding him. Dean was tied to the TARDIS by a simple cotton-rope and they were about to throw him out. 'So you're sure this works?' Dean asked frightened. 'to 98.9987 percent.' The Doctor answered expertly.

'Didn't want to know the number.' Dean complained.

'Bon voyage!' Amy wished and opened the door of the TARDIS.

They just can't be serious. Dean thought and stepped out of the box with a knife in his one and the rope in his other hand.

He felt the absolute emptiness around him and hoped this 'voyage' would find its end soon. When he reached the backside of the TARDIS, he just couldn't believe his eyes. What he saw made him smile and cry at the same time.

'Dude. How the hell did you get here?' Dean wondered and grabbed his shoulder.

'This time it's me who grabs you tight and rises you from perdition.'

He pulled at the rope for three times, as they stipulated before. They pulled him back inside and Dean, and with him the motionless body, fell literally into the TARDIS.

Everybody looked as surprised as Dean felt. Sam broke the silence : 'Well that's what I call an unexpected visit!'  
'Yeah! 'Bout that. I actually did expect that...' the Doctor tried to claim but got interrupted by Amy.

'Yes it's a surprise.' Dean laughed and slapped the angel's face.

'Whaaaaat?' Castiel woke up and shook his head like a dog.

'How did I get here?' he asked.

'No fucking idea. But it's awesome to see you!' Dean hugged him and laughed.

'Just to let you know. I guess it went like this. Sam and Dean were in this situation and Castiel wanted to help them, but then I came and rescued them and Castiel knocked at the TARDIS' door and because of his physical contact with the TARDIS he got transported with us...' the Doctor explained.

'Yeah...whatever. So Cass you must be starving, let's see if we can cook something!' Dean said, more talking about himself but Castiel.

'Yes that sounds good.' Castiel said.

'Amy if you could...' the Doctor got interrupted by Dean.

'Oh no, it's ok, we'll find the kitchen on our own. Come on Cass.'

Leaving the other speechless Dean and Castiel left the room and tried to find the kitchen, of which Dean swore he had seen it sometime before.

'Dean are you sure you know where we're going?' Castiel asked being pretty unsure.

'Yes, we're nearly there! Just this floor down...then the second door...now you're talking!' With a tadaaa-gesture Dean opened the door of the kitchen.

'Yes. This is a kitchen. So what do we cook?' Castiel asked formally.

That in fact was the bigger question to Dean. He didn't cook often and not very good as well and anyway he didn't know what groceries were on board. He opened a couple of cupboards and drawers until he found some custard powder.  
'So I think I've found something.' He smiled and started to fill milk into a pot.

'What do we cook?'

'Pudding!'

At the same time in the control centre:

'So this guy is a real angel. And you're sure about that? This whole god, angel and demon thing, honestly?' the Doctor asked astonished.

'Yes he is. You wouldn't believe how selfish angels can be...and anyway, Castiel has a crush on Dean if you ask me.' Sam joked.

'Well from what I saw, they do like each other.' The Doctor said and laughed.

'And we're almost there. So. Prepare for the ultimate cultural shock, in a couple of minutes we'll land on another planet.'

And in the kitchen:

'Um Dean? Are you sure the milk has to look like that?' Castiel bowed over the pan with the milk mistrustfully.

'Yes. We let it simmer and then... Oh I guess it already does.' Dean took the pan from the stove and blew into the milk foam.

Castiel stood aside and added the puddingpulver to the milk.

When his mug of pulver was empty he looked up to Dean proudly.

'What's next?' he asked.

'We let it cool down and then we're finished.' Dean replied.

'Dean!' Castiel smiled.

'What?'

'I can cook pudding!' Castiel looked that amazingly proud that Dean couldn't help laughing.

'Why do you laugh?' Castiel asked.

'You're too cute.' Dean said and recognised how gay that must have sounded like.

'People often say that.' Castiel said and had a thoughtful expression in his face.

'Yeah. Let's just forget 'bout what I said. I think we can eat the pudding hot as well. So, hungry?' Dean diverted and sat down in a blue dining nook.

'Oh yes. Well actually not me, but my vessel seems...'

'Just come over here!'

Dean and Castiel spooned the sweet dessert silently.

'Hello everybody. So you found something eatable? Brilliant. Oh custard? You should definitely try that with fish fingers!' The Doctor, who just had stepped into the room followed by Sam, ate some pudding with his fingers and pointed at Castiel.

'Trenchcoat yeah? Had a trenchcoat-time too... some years ago.'

'Yes, I like this coat. It belongs to my vessel...'

'Very interesting, but I guess we're there. Let's have a look, shouldn't we?'

Chapter 3

Everybody had come to the entrance to have a look at the planet called 'planet of the Ood'.

When the Doctor opened the door everyone was like 'Wow.'

An amazingly white landscape reached to the black sky which was sprinkled with bright shining stars.

'So snow isn't only to be found on earth' Was Sam's thought.

'You are still beautiful!' Was the Doctor's notion.

'Another planet I visited together with the Doctor, check!' Amy thought.

'This is awesome!' Dean thought.

'Why does Amy keep staring at Dean? I guess I have to get rid of this guy!' that was what Rory thought.

'I can cook pudding!' Castiel thought and smiled widely.

'Here we go. So I will go and ask for help in our fight against the Daleks. Everyone who think of them as brave enough may come with me. Everyone else stays here and does...well...doesn't break anything. Alright? GERONIMO!' the Doctor held a short speech and started to walk without any other comment.

Hesitatingly Dean, Sam and Castiel followed him, not sure if he was being serious.

Dean looked back to Amy 'You two will stay here?'

'Yes, I guess we can need some time on our own.' Rory said smiling maliciously.

'Oh so you two are...?' Dean asked surprised.

'Yes we are and now go and enjoy yourselves!' Rory crowed over his victory.

After they walked a while, Sam still didn't stop laughing.

'What's the matter?' the Doctor asked.

'Ah nothing. Dean just thought he might take a chance on Amy.' Sam laughed loudly.

'Oh well. No. To be honestly she's the mother of my wife...but that's another story.' The Doctor said.

'Son of a bitch.' Dean whispered into Sam's direction.

'Jerk.' Was the simple answer.

'Sorry to interrupt you but... aren't these those robots we ran away from?' Castiel pointed at something only a mile apart.

'Oh yes they are. We probably should run... NOOOOOW!'

It were only three Daleks, but they had no weapons with them, therefore they were in danger.

'We must hide somewhere. Let's try this rock.' The Doctor proposed.

They sat down as fast as possible and Dean thought one might have heard the hearts beating.  
Castiel knew the robots wouldn't give up that easily so he decided to face them. At least he was an angel, so probably he could send them anywhere where they couldn't come back from.

He took three brave steps away from the rock and shouted at the Daleks: 'Come here you bastards. I may have lost my father, but I'm still a soldier and an angel, you still think you can kill me? Try me!'

'Castiel come back here. They will kill you.'

'I won't let them kill my friends.'

'Castiel shut up. They're evil. Not –hecalledmejerkevil- not –heatemypuddingevil- but –takesagunoutandkillsyouevil- ! So stop fooling around!' Dean screamed.

Castiel didn't listen and ran towards the Daleks.

He kept shouting at them and finally caught their attention.

Soon Dean heard the familiar 'EXTERMINATE' and nearly expected Castiel to die.

When the Daleks started to fire at Castiel a dark shadow jumped in between.

The shadow threw Castiel on the ground and held him down. Castiel was confused. He didn't die. Someone rescued him. The shadow looked at him worriedly.

'Dude. What did you do that for? They might have killed you. What a pity that would have been.' The shadow said.

The Daleks got closer, so the shadow stood up and fired himself at the machines. He seemed to know how to knock their lights out, because he finished them off in a couple of minutes.

'So that's it I guess. How are you by the way?' the shadow asked.

'I'm ok. But you seem to have a wound. I might take care of that.' Castiel offered.

'Oh I'd like you to, but I guess that's not necessary.' The shadow replied and looked down to the spot were the bullet had hit him.

'But it looks, deadly.' Castiel said startled.

'Yeah it does hurt like it is. But don't worry, I'll be fine. Shouldn't we get back to the Tardis?' the shadow asked and ruffled through the angle's hair.

'So...you know the Doctor?' Castiel asked even more astonished.

'Oh yes I do. Let's go!' the shadow claimed and walked into the direction where Castiel had come from.

Castiel couldn't let the feeling go, this guy stared at him continuously, but every time he turned around, the mysterious man seemed to search the sky for something.

'Captain Jack! Well that's a surprise!' the Doctor said.

'Yes, Torchwood found out you guys could need some help. So here I am.' Jack laughed and added. 'And by the way...this guy here...you wouldn't mind if I took him with me?'

Castiel didn't understand what that was supposed to mean, but he understood it was something about him.

'No I wouldn't but I guess he does...' the Doctor pointed at Dean.

'Castiel is his angel.' He added.

'Oh nice. Well I'd take these other guys too, where did you meet them?' Jack said as he introduced himself to Sam and Dean.

'they had some trouble with some Daleks.' The Doctor replied.

'Ah troublemakers, yeah? Like you more with every second!' Jack laughed and winked at Castiel.

'Dean? Why does he do that?' Castiel whispered in Dean's ear.

'He seems to fancy you.' Dean laughed and hugged Castiel.

'Damned Cass. I really thought you'd die there!' he said.

'I'm sorry.' Castiel replied.

'After you are finished hugging, would anybody mind getting back to the TARDIS?' the Doctor asked disgustedly.

Nobody minded so they went back to the TARDIS.

Jack didn't keep his eyes off Castiel the whole way...

Chapter 4

Castiel felt the soft lips on his and he screamed out as loud as possible. Captain Jack Harkness seemed to have a real crush on him and Castiel, innocent as he is and was, had no idea how to handle this.

The only person that noticed Castiel's scream was Dean. He rushed into the room and hit Jack after he had reconstructed the situation.

'Don't you son of a bitch touch him!' Dean yelled.

'I...didn't know you two were a couple...I was sure he'd ... Ok 'guess this is when I should say sorry.' Jack explained.

Castiel looked at Dean in some 'sincewhenareweacouple' way.

'Yeah it is when you should say sorry. And now go and save our asses!' Dean shouted and smiled when Jack left the room.

'But Dean since when are we...?' Castiel wanted to say when he got interrupted by the second kiss that day.

'Sorry Cass. Just wanted to try that once... you know I found some stuff online...some story somewhat called Destiel...nah what ever. Let's see after Sam and his new girlfriend shall we?'

Castiel felt confused but had liked Deans kiss far better than Captain Jack's.

'We have got two brilliant possibilities. One, we send somebody back and unkill Eve. Two we fight against the Daleks. I think we should vote. Who's pro one?' the Doctor asked.

Rory and the Doctor raised their hands.

'Nobody else? Well then... I guess we could need some help from Torchwood, right?' the Doctor said and turned to Captain Jack Harkness.

'Yes. I will make a call.'

Everybody else stayed silent.

'So everybody can go back to their rooms now... this will take him a while.'

Against every expectation Jack came back a few minutes later.

'Your past-self has already done the job, you remember that giant Dalek-war 1963? Happens right now out there somewhere. You remember you did that well. So I guess we're done here. It was nice to meet you all.' And with these words Jack disappeared.

'Does he often do that?' Dean asked perplexed.

'Yes. Time agent. No need to be jealous, isn't that comfortable to travel that way.' The Doctor said more to himself but to anybody else.

'Well. Where do you want to be dropped off?' the Doctor asked casually.

Dean, Sam and Castiel shared an clueless expression.

'Hell! I can't carry you around all day long. So were shall I take you?'

'Umm...somewhere around 2011?' Dean laughed.

'Yeah that'd be good.' Sam said.

'alright, 2011 then!' the Doctor grinned and pressed a couple of buttons.

'And here we are. Your lovely home year 2011. It was so nice to travel with you blokes. Come and visit us some day... ah no better other way round yeah?' the Doctor hugged Sam and Dean gushy.

'Yeah it was nice. My first space adventure. And Amy, don't be sad...this thing between us... it would never work. Rory, Doctor.' Dean nodded and left the TARDIS.

'Sorry for my brother, I will miss you all.' Sam laughed and followed Dean and Castiel.

The three of them watched the TARDIS disappear.

Then they turned around and tried to orient where they were, when Sam understood.

'He brought us to London. Europe. We have nothing with us but our clothes and we're in London.'

'That son of a bitch. Know what Sam? Your girlfriends always turn out to be either monsters or damned bitches. Bloody hell I could...DAMMiT!' Dean complained.

'Dean there is something...I still can't help it...' Castiel mumbled.

'What?' Dean and Sam asked with one voice.

'Why did you kiss me?' Castiel asked innocently as...well as an angel.

'You did what?' Sam asked and looked flabbergasted.

'Hey come on. You had your doctor, I have my angel, deal with it!' Dean sulked.

'So I'm your angel?' Castiel asked with lightning eyes.

'Yep.' Dean answered.

'Dude I'm in Europe with my gay brother and his boyfriend, who actually is an angel, and have nothing with me but them. I'm screwed- oh well!' Sam stated.

The ending!


End file.
